BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO BE STRONGER! MAIN STORY
by Tiwi Tama
Summary: Naruto itu bisa dibilang remaja yang kelewat gaul. Kenapa?, karena saking gaulnya dia kesekolah naik motor HARLEY warisan kakek tersayangnya-aki Hashirama. Knalpot berisik ala motor gede itu sudah berkali-kali kena teguran senior-seniornya di konoha. Tapi siapa sangka motor itu justru mempertemukannya dengan sosok idamannya yang sering muncul sewaktu tidur.


Title : BECAUSE I NEED YOU TO BE STRONGER! [**MAIN STORY**]

Genre : Romance

Pairing : NaruSasu (oh my heaven, its my first time)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Uncle Mashashi Kisimoto.

.

.

Naruto itu bisa dibilang remaja yang kelewat gaul. Kenapa?, karena saking gaulnya dia kesekolah naik motor _HARLEY_ warisan kakek tersayangnya-aki Hashirama. Knalpot berisik ala motor gede itu sudah berkali-kali kena teguran senior-seniornya di konoha. Tapi siapa sangka motor itu justru mempertemukannya dengan sosok idamannya yang sering muncul sewaktu tidur.

.

Just a story of NaruSasu.

.

_BRUM. BRUM. BRUM. BRRRUUUUMMMM!._

Seperti biasa suara berisik itu menjadi ucapan selamat pagi Naruto pada dunia. Dengan cardigan berlambangkan KHS – Konoha High School – Naruto menyempatkan diri memutari halaman depan KHS sebelum akhirnya di tegur – Guru bahasa asing asal negri paman Sam – dan segera memarkirkan Motor kesayangannya warisan dari Aki hashirama – Kakek angkat yang seenak jidatnya meracuni Naruto dengan hobi anehnya tentang geng motor yang sempat ia geluti dimasa muda – yang konon katanya itu motor 'Gede' berlebel 'Harley davinson' adalah warisan turun temurun bagi keturunan senju yang dianggap pantas memimpin klan dan meneruskan garis keturunan klan. Well, mengingat Senju itu klan yakuza nomor satu di jepang. Yang tentu saja di jaman moderen serba _technologi injection_ ini hal semacam yakuza dang geng motor itu sudah lama ditinggalkan. Namun bukan Naruto jika tak bangga dengan apa yang kakeknya itu banggakan.

.

Remaja bersurai pirang itu berjalan santai tak memedulikan ocehan Mr. Deidara disampingnya. Sejauh ini yang bisa ia tangkap dari keseluruhan kata yang lewat dari kuping kanan ke kuping kirinya hanyalah "…saya sudah memberi surat teguran pada ibu mu …" "..sabtu ini … datang keruangan ku.." Begitu yang ia tangkap. Entah tak peduli atau memang dasarnya tidak mengerti ucapan guru asing itu Naruto lenggang saja menuju kelas nya dilantai dua. Semua mata memandangnya. Ah sudah biasa, pikirnya. Setiap hari ia diomeli oleh berbagai macam guru dan senpai, itu sudah tak aneh. Makannya ia lurus saja tanpa menggubris pandangan aneh siswa-siswi di lorong.

.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari remaja urakan macam Naruto, setibanya di depan kelas ke empat sohibnya sudah menunggu. Sapphire biru itu mengabsen satu-satu kawannannya. Kiba dengan jaket hitam yang melingkar di pinggang dan topi berbulunya –check, Lee dengan rambut ala mangkuknya –check , Chouji dengan kripik kentang jumbo dan sebungkus snack menggantung di tangan kirinya –check, lalu Shi –

"Mana si rambut Nanas?" Tanya Naruto mendapati kawanannya absent, padahal dari kejauhan tadi ia yakin ada empat ekor kawanannya disini.

"Oh tadi dia dipanggil kepsek" jawab chouji lalu melahap lagi kripiknya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya –berfikir.

" Kenapa kalian?" Tanyanya merasa kedua lainnya begitu dingin menatapnya.

Kiba membuang napas lalu memalingkan wajah berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Naruto makin mengerutkan dahi.

" Hey hey" mencoba mencari kejelasan. Kini giliran Lee yang memegang keningnya memberi gesture sulit menjelaskan.

"O-oyy" Naruto bingung bukan main. Apa kepsek memanggil Shikamaru gara-gara dia?. Atau ada yang sudah ia lakukan dan membuat kawan- kawannya ketimpa omelan? Atau masalah motor pusakanya?. Hell, ia tahu masalah motor itu biasa dan temannya tak pernah terlibat akan hal itu, kepsek yang juga menjabat sebagai ibunya itu juga tak pernah protes dengan kelakuannya. Tapi shikamaru di panggil kepsek kan?. Aduhh. Ada apa yah?.

"Perhatikan apa yang kau pakai bodoh" suara baritone lembut datar namun menusuk akhirnya memberi jawaban sebelum Chouji sempat berhenti mengunyah hendak menjelaskan. Naruto memandang orang dibelakangnya. Agak bingung memilih ingin marah dulu karena orang satu ini kurang ajar padanya atau melihat dulu dirinya seperti yang orang itu beritahu.

"Perhatikan dirimu BO-DOH" ulang suara itu sekali lagi. Reflek Naruto menurut.

"Wooaaa.. Mana seragam ku?" Pekiknya panik.

"Eh tunggu..tunggu.. Seragamku bisa ku urus nanti, masalahnya itu kau, kau kurang ajar sekali mengatai ku bodoh huh, kau tidak tahu aku siapa?" Lanjutnya yang sekarang berkacak pinggang menantang.

" Cih.. Tak penting tau sampah macam diri mu" jawabnya meremehkan.

'… a-apa.. Kurang ajar.. Sialan kau mengatai ku, dasar kau pantat ayam" Naruto naik pitam.

"Tsk" hanya mendecih Sasuke berlalu begitu saja.

"Hey mau kemana kau pantat ayam? Kau takut dan kabur" cela Naruto yang tak digubris sedikitpun.

"Apa apaan dia itu" gerutunya lalu berbalik menghadap teman-temannya.

"Maaf, aku lupa menggantinya" Naruto menggaruk keningnya. Entah yang keberapa kalinya ia lupa untuk mengganti seragam motor senju clubnya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Padahal sudah sering ditegur.

"Kau itu memang selalu saja lupa" Kiba berkata bosan.

"Hehehe" hanya tawa renyah dan Naruto pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi. Seingatnya kakeknya sering menaruh seragamnya di tas setelah rutinitas pagi mereka dengan koleksi dan hobi yang mereka bagi bersama. Benar-benar kakek dan cucu yang akrab.

.

.

Biasanya Naruto itu selalu lupa dengan siapa yang mencacinya, mengejeknya atau memarahinya. Dia bilang tak penting mengingat hal bodoh yang tak berarti. Itulah mengapa di tegur berkali-kalipun ia tak pernah kapok berulah. Namun beda kasus sepertinya dengan yang satu ini.

Tubuh Naruto panas dan dadanya mengebu. Tikungan pertigan sudah menghias dahinya. Matanya menyipit tajam memandang satu orang yang tadi pagi sempat memakinya.

"Hei kau" panggilnya sinis masih bermimik sebal dan berkacak pinggang.

"Hn?" Sasuke – orang yang bersangkutan – merasa bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Siapa nama mu heh?" Tanya Naruto sinis. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh, jadi preman gadungan yang bergaul dengan sampah masyarakat seperti mu ingin tahu nama ku? Hu-uh, tak layak sekali" ucap Sasuke pedas seperti biasanya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat dua sohib remaja level ningrat itu melongo. Sepanjang sepengetahuan mereka, barusan itu tanggapan terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke lontarkan pada orang lain selain kakaknya.

"Cih, bocah manja hanya bisa menghina" Naruto merasa kehilangan selera mencari masalahnya. Ia pun berlalu setelah satu tatapan sinih ia lontarkan lagi pada Sasuke.

"Akan kucaritahu sendiri" lanjut Naruto sebelum benar-benar berbalik pergi.

"Tsk" gerutu Sasuke sebal dan tak puas. Ia pun pergi kearah sebaliknya meninggalkan dua temannya yang masih terheran-heran.

.

.

Mr. Deidara menelan ludah paksa di tenggorokannya yang kering. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ancamannya yang dikiranya akan menjadi pukulan keras bagi Naruto justru membawanya kejurang kehancuran. Ia sangat gemetar, peluhnya berkali-kali terusap kibasan poni pirangnya.

"Ma-madam…" panggilnya takut. Tsunade duduk menyilang lutut dan menatap bosan. Ini kali pertama ada yang memanggilnya ke ruang guru di sekolahnya sendiri.

"M-maaf.. aku.. tak tahu Naruto itu anak anda" ucapnya gelisah. Tsunade hanya melayangkan pandangan bosan. Tangannya masih setia menjewer kuping Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan.. bocah ini melakukan pelanggaran apa?" jawabnya datar.

"I-itu…mengenai motor dan sera–"

"Oh, masalah itu tak perlu repot-repot kau urusi. Aku hargai ketekunan mu sebagai guru teladan tapi anak ini punya kebanggaan sendiri dengan klan nya, jadi anggap saja itu hanya aksesoris tambahan" potong Tsunade lalu bangkit tanpa melepas jewerannya di kuping Naruto tentunya. Dengan tangan masih bersilang didada dan mulut bungkam Naruto mengekori ibunya itu kemana sang tangan menariknya. Lagipula itu bukan jeweran kuat.

Dan Mr. Deidara pun tegang di tempat takut-takut reputasinya menjadi jelek karena berurusan dengan penguasa tertinggi khs itu dan dia didepak .

Naruto memandang Tsunade dihadapannya dalam bisu. Wanita itupun membuang napas pelan dan bertolak pinggang.

"Tak perlu memaksakan diri mu, berhentilah terus mengikuti mau ayah ku, kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk berhenti menipu diri mu sendiri" masih membisu Naruto hanya menarik bibir mendengar pernyataan Tsunade.

"Jika kau lelah pergilah ke uks dan istirahat disana, pikirkan kembali keputusan yang akan kau ambil, jangan lakukan karena kau merasa berhutang pada ku". Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu pergi.

.

Angin sedang menari bersama gorden-gorden yang tergantung di dua sisi jendela persegi itu. Dengan mata redup memandang ke kejauhan atap bercat putih. Mata safir birunya tak terganggu oleh tarian-tarian gorden disekitarnya. Naruto tenggelam dalam renungannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dia tak salah langkah. Keputusannya akan menentukan masa depannya.

.

.

~TOBECONTINUED~


End file.
